1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position detection device, a display device, a method of controlling a position detection device, and a method of controlling a display device.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a position detection device for detecting an operation having been performed on the display surface using a pointing element (see, e.g., JP-A-2011-203816 (Document 1)). The coordinate input device of Document 1 corrects the coordinate so that a single click operation or a double click operation is easy to recognize even if wobbling of a motion of a hand of a human or a displacement of the input due to parallax or a shadow occurs when performing the click operation or the double click operation to the operation screen using an electronic pen, a hand, or the like.
However, in a pointing operation to the display surface using a pointing element, it is not necessarily possible for the user to point the position, which the user wants to point, without fail. In the case in which the operator stands in front of the display surface to point a display content on the display surface, since the arm of the operator is not fixed, if the pointing element is large, or the position to be pointed is far, it is difficult to point the target position. In other words, a degree of difficulty for the operator in pointing the target position with a pointing element differs by the size of the pointing element and so on.